


Never Enough

by macoreen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macoreen/pseuds/macoreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto isn't getting enough Rin in his life that he needs more. Thanks Aoi for beta-ing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

It was the fourth round that night.

You gazed at the writhing younger man trembling under your arms.

His delicate, slender body which looked as if it could break if you embraced them carelessly…

His teary crimson orbs, which could drown you into the heavenly realm if you stared at it longer than you should…

His messy wine red hair, which felt so smooth, you would want to caress it every day and night…

_Simply breathtaking._

“Rin, hey…Don’t sleep yet,” Your lips curve into a smile while tugging his legs and wrapping them over your shoulders. You patted his cheeks lightly to make sure he was still awake, and be prepared  _for another round._

You were  _invigorated_  by his taste…

You craved for more…

 _More_  of his taste…

It wasn’t enough…

_Never enough…_

—

 

“Uhnn…Mako—”You heard his tender, whispery voice calling for your name, both of his hands reaching their way to you.

_Mako._

The only one who would call you by that name was none other than your beloved one, Matsuoka Rin.

“Yes, honey?” You responded with your low,  _husky_ voice as you buried your length deeper into him. Quickly, you got on your knees with Rin’s legs still hanging on your shoulder.

_You were getting immensely turned on by the sudden tight heat swallowing neatly around your manly shaft._

“No more…nn…ahhn…” You could feel Rin’s whole body jerking as you tweaked your hardened shaft on a quest to search for his sweetest spot. You know how much Rin loved it when you teased him _inside._

You moved closer to Rin and kissed him good and hard, parting his velvety soft lips as you danced your tongue into his humid cavern.

“You know it’s not enough, Rin” You said in between ardent kisses.

Wrapping your arms around the smaller man’s waist, you brought him to your lap and shifted him into a sitting position.

“Stick your tongue out.” You cupped his crying face as you ordered him to do so.

“Un…” Rin lowered his gaze and slowly stuck out his cute tongue. He looked slightly dazed, probably because he was getting overly  _injected_  by the strong Tachibana Makoto love pheromones tonight.

“Good boy.” A naughty smirk crooked all over your handsome face and you gladly received your lover’s precious offer, giving his pliant tongue a lick before sucking it over and over again as you ignore the pooling saliva mixing in both mouths.

_The flavor was tremendously pleasing and you could want it irrevocably._

_Intoxicating yet endearing._

You trailed your wet tongue down to his pointed chin and then to the thin line of his slender neck. Making a quick halt at the area between his shoulder and neck, you laid some love bites to mark Rin  _solely_  as yours.

“I’m not letting you go tonight. I’ll ravish you until you can’t think of anything anymore…” You promise Rin, eyes shaping into a moon crest.

You nibbled on his perky nub, sucking not too hard but just enough to earn a lustful moan from Rin. You could feel as if that sexy,  _lewd_  sound that escaped from your lover’s lips satisfied all your manly needs.

_More, Rin…_

Moan for me,  _more_ …

You loved it when the creamy white skin of Rin’s face turned beet red whenever both of you were on  _it_ _,_ full blast.

You brought your warm palm and wiped away those tears on Rin’s blushing face.

You hated when he cried.

You hated even more when Rin cried because of someone else.

_Well, you know that certain who…_

“Mako—I’m already…hngmm…” Said Rin, almost at a loss of his words when he was about to reach his climax. He stroked your dark green, brownish hair as he continued enfolding both of his hands around your neck.

You loved this moment.

The moment when Rin embraced you so firm you couldn’t even breathe. The moment when Rin’s  _inside_ , too, tightened around your lengthy shaft that you felt you could burst your seed into him at any time.

“Rin, I love you…” You bit on his ears and held onto his dear body, like you didn’t want to lose him.

_Not ever again…_

_“_ Makoto…ahhh…” You could feel Rin’s hot semen spurting on your lower abdomen, all sticky yet you didn’t give a damn as you too, were about to come to your release.  

—

It was a comfortable cold morning when you woke up. The morning sunlight beam which made its way through the white, lacey curtain enlightened the whole room. You unconsciously stared at the clear sky outside and thought “It’s been a while since our last date.” In your head, you’d already visually planned for a short date today before you made your arse back to Osaka on 9 p.m.’s shinkansen.  

You felt somehow relieved when you saw your lover was still in your arms, sleeping so soundly, like a baby who had just drank his warm milk to bed.

“Rin…” You caressed his silky hair and tuck it behind his ear so that you could see a full view of his beautiful face.

You planted a soft good morning kiss on his plump, red lips before pulling him closer to you, adjusting your position so that Rin’s head could nestle on your broad chest. You pulled the light blue colored futon up to his shoulder area and unfortunately, it only covered the area around your abdomen. 

“I’m sorry, Rin…I was too rough last night.” You laid a kiss onto Rin’s head, asking for forgiveness. Well, not that your lover could hear it though.

“I’ve missed you, darling.” These overflowing feelings made you feel like crying. Even so, the calming mixed scent of citrus lemon and lavender shampoo on Rin’s hair seemed to wash that uneasiness away.

The fact that you missed Rin so much meant you were way too deeply in love with him. You loved him so much you thought you were going insane.

You couldn’t go a day without listening to his voice. Even though Rin would always scold you, tell you to focus on your work yet, you still keep on giving him a call  _every goddamn day_  and confessed your undying love towards him.

You didn’t want to make Rin feel lonely because of this long distance relationship that both of you were having. You knew it was your fault at first for not declining the job offer from Osaka, now that you have to suffer being away from your dearest lover. You only got to meet him once a month and it was never enough to quench your thirst for Rin’s kind love, his tender touch and his warmth body heat that almost felt like a baby’s.

You should have made an attempt to find an even more decent job in the metropolitan city of Tokyo, so that you could be with Rin every day. But then, your red-head lover would scowl at you and say things like, “Don’t you dare. Stop doing your work half-assed just because of such a stupid reason.”

Rin was actually a professional swimmer and currently worked as a coach in a quite famous swimming club in town. He was a serious person when it came to his professional life. He told you how much he hated it when people couldn’t put a clear distinction between a professional and private life.

“But I just wanted to spend more time with you. Don’t you feel the same, Rin?” You circled both of your arms around him and brought his chin up so that you could once again peck on his lips.

You wanted more of Rin…

_More…_

More until your whole body felt numb that you could just call your office and asked for a day off so that you could spend another day with your beloved. But you knew how much Rin hated that. You understood Rin well enough about how much he didn’t like it when you ditch your work because of him.

_He simply didn’t want to be of your burden._

No matter how much you’ve told him that he wasn’t anywhere near that point, but still, the whole talk would turn into an argument. The result of the argument would end with Rin crying and it was very heart-wrenching and you’d rather avoid such circumstances.

While your thumb rubbed playfully on Rin’s shoulder blade, you could feel his body stirring. His head bobbed a little, probably looking for an even more comfy position than where he was right now. Ticklish strands of wine red hair grazed onto your bare chest and it made you let out a few impossible chuckles.

“Mako…love…you…” Rin muttered in his sleep, slow hums escaped from his breath as he continued to dive back into his deep slumber. The younger man didn’t even give a slight hint to wake up that early that you just shook your head while a dorky smile formed inevitably on your face. You knew your lover was exhausted from last night’s rigorous sex.

After all, it has been a month long since you both last met and intertwined both of your hearts, bodies and souls like last night.

The next thing that came on your mind was the decision to apply for a transfer to Tokyo. You knew you couldn’t handle any more days without Rin by your side. Meeting Rin for only once a month? Who were you kidding?

It was not enough…

_Never enough…_

_—_

散々愛してやるね、凛。

I will love you with  _all_  my heart, Rin.

絶対手放すなんてしないから覚悟して。

I will never ever have the intention to let you go, so be prepared for the _worst_.

毎日毎日凛を可愛がってあげるから、俺から離れるな。

I will spoil you every  _damn_ day, so please don’t leave my side.

俺、凛なしで生きて行けないから。

I’ve already becoming a man who can’t live _without_  Rin by my side.

凛はどうだろう？

How about  _you_  Rin?

ね？

_Do you feel the same?_

**_-FIN-_ **


End file.
